


Про стрельбу

by Riddle_TM



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шоу не пытается научиться останавливать пули.<br/>С ФБ-2012 (да, всё так запущено).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про стрельбу

— …Благоприятная мутация, — сообщает Шоу, — даёт своему обладателю козырь в борьбе за выживание. Но мы не узнаем об этом, потому что за выживание не приходится бороться. Чтобы увидеть результаты, мы должны добиться, чтобы ценой нежелания учиться была жизнь.  
— Пожалеешь розги – испортишь ребёнка, — вставляет Азазель, развалившийся в кресле у него за спиной. Это совершенно ненужный комментарий — в течение последних десяти минут Шоу, сев на любимого конька, справляется с поддержанием беседы за двоих, но молчать не менее глупо.  
Себастьян оборачивается, щурит глаза и сообщает:  
— Я считаю до трёх и стреляю. Телепортируйся.  
Азазель уходит с траектории выстрела на два метра в сторону. Но говорить, что так мог бы и ребёнок, оказывается некогда: следующая пуля летит уже без предупреждения. 

После восьмого выстрела Азазель появляется рядом с ним: гонка окончена, у Шоу больше нет патронов. Ему очень хочется сказать всё, что он думает о таких тренировках, но сначала нужно отдышаться. Последняя гильза тонко звенит по полу. Комната полна порохового дыма.  
Себастьян перезаряжает люгер и протягивает его Азазелю.  
— Теперь ты, — говорит он.

Дело не в том, что Шоу пытается научиться останавливать пули — едва коснувшись его, пули останавливаются сами, бессильно падают под ноги, отдав ему энергию удара. Нет, Шоу пытается научиться останавливать пули как можно более эффектно.  
Под его взглядом Азазель отступает на несколько шагов, поднимает пистолет и нажимает на спусковой крючок, почти не целясь.  
Себастьян, отклоняясь в сторону, резко поднимает руку в защитном жесте. Что-то происходит; он протягивает руку Азазелю — пуля лежит на его ладони, как пойманная муха.

От выстрелов в замкнутом помещении звенит в ушах.


End file.
